The Beginning
by Lilac918
Summary: This is the Prequel to What Happened?. You should read this first then the other. It's a wierd love story, but it is really a Jasper story so I hope you read it and enjoy.
1. The Beginning

**This is kind of is the very beginning of the first story that I wrote. I hope you like it. Disclaimer I do not own PJO of HoO or any of the characters in the story except for the ones you haven't heard of.**

**PIPER'S POV**

**"**HEY," yelled Jason. All the Aphrodite girls giggled and pushed me toward him. I was about to tell them that he was obviously talking to Reyna not me. When he stopped and smiled at me, I stood there thinking for a moment all those words just sort of got stuck in my throat. While I was walking toward him I could not help but notice how cute he looked, with the blonde hair and eyes that remind you of an oncoming storm, plus he was rocking a tan.

"Hey, what do you want?" I said noticing how harsh I sounded, I winced. "Oh… I wanted to talk to you, I was wondering if you know we could kind or get some alone time together, you know just one on one just like old times?" He asked. He was blushing. "Sure" I answered. I could feel my cheeks burning up too. Then all of a sudden Leo came up from behind me and whispered in my ear "Better tell him you love him or else beauty queen. I don't want to be stuck in some fight between you and Jason." I shoved him away thinking that he was just joking. We just continued walking. As I looked over at Jason I could see that he was in deep thought. "Jason what is it you want to talk about?" I asked.

He stopped looked me in the eyes and kissed me. I mean full on the lips kissing not some weird nose to nose kiss. I was so surprised I started to kiss him back, we finally pulled away from each other gasping for breath. "So beauty queen is that a yes than?" He asked me. "What was that?" I asked, I was still kind of fazed from the kiss. "I mean will you go out with me Piper?" He answered seriously. I looked into his eyes and started to pull in real close and whispered into his ear, "My answer is yes a million times yes." I pulled away and looked into his eyes. "I love you." We both said at the same time.

I was about to pull in for another kiss when Chiron yelled for all the camp leaders to come to the big house. I sighed and pulled away from Jason about to walk away when Jason pulled me in close and said "Hey if were together we should go to together." Then he pushed me slightly away and took my hand and walked to the big house with me.

When we finally got to the big house the meeting was about thirty seconds from starting, so we hurried and sat down in our assigned seats. Dumb I know, but hey it's a camp right? "Now that we are all here I would like to say something." Chiron said. Leo looked at me and wiggled his eyebrows. "We are expecting a guest to come here next week. He is going to choose one of the campers to come back to his camp and train along with him. I would like you all to know tha-" "What camp are we going to be taken to?" asked Reyna cutting Chiron off from is speech. "That this will not be a choice. If he chooses you then he will take you away and there is no if, ands, or buts about it. Is that clear?" Chiron asked, he paused allowing that to sink in. Then he continued on "To answer your question Reyna, his camp is called Camp Ultimate." We all snickered at the name, "This camp is technically a boot camp for demi gods. They are trained to be the best fighters in this realm. They only need the strongest here so they will only pick one. The thing is, is that they only need two from each god or goddess, on Greek and the other Roman. They told me they only need one though so I guess the other counterpart for this kid is already filled up." I raised my hand, "Yes Piper?" He concluded. "Can we go now? I need to make sure that my cabin makes it to dinner." I said. "Yes, of course. MEETING DISMISSED!" We all got up and started leaving in groups. I waited for Jason, so was Reyna. "HEY, JASON!" Reyna screeched. She almost busted my ear drum. I saw Jason wince. I took two long strides toward him and took his hand. That shut Reyna up. He looked at me and smiled, his eyes thanking me a million times. I just smiled and whispered into his ear, "That's what I'm here for aren't I?" "No, you're here to be with me." He said back. It was so corny I just had to smile and laugh. I looked at his lips and noticed that they were smiling.

We started walking toward the dinner tables when I noticed that my cabin was already there and there were no empty seats left. I sighed and looked over at the over fill table and sighed even more. There were no seats there either. I was about to just go back even though I was starving. (I haven't eaten all day because the Aphrodite kids said that the food was to _fattening). _When Jason pulled on my hand and whispered in my ear "How about we just grab our plates and cups and sit at the beach?" I smiled and nodded my head yes. I just love how we whisper into each other's ears now.

So we took our plates and cups and headed toward the beach when Thalia took me by surprise and told everyone from the seven to follow us. She even followed us. Jason and I groaned and just started to walk a little faster to the beach. Soon we were all sitting on the beach laughing and smiling around the make shift fire we made. When everyone was done eating I offered to take every ones plate for them. Jason took the hint and offered to every one as well. So we were on our way to the cleaning room when we spotted a man dressed in black. I told Jason to walk faster. Soon we were at the kitchen or cleaning room as everyone calls it. I then offered to clean every ones dishes. Everyone looked at me funny but just left leaving Jason and I alone. Jason looked at me like he was crazy, but put some gloves on and started working on the dishes. Why they clean dishes with hot lave I have no idea but it was really, really hot. "Hey, Jason thanks for cleaning the dishes with me." I say. Then he says, "Its fine with me I just really wanted to spend some alone time with you after all." He pulls me in for another kiss. After that kiss we hurry up with the dishes and leave the kitchen.

As we walk around Camp Half-Blood I noticed that I was clutching his hand for dear life. I look at him and he starts laughing. When he started laughing I let go of his hand and start to blush like crazy. When he pulls me in close, he whispers into my ear, "Don't stop. I love you Piper." "I love you too, sparky." I say to him. He starts to get ready to speak when I close the space between us and kiss. This kiss wasn't like the first one all nervous and awkward. It was more along the lines of the best kiss ever. Our mouths moved as one, as we started to grip each other. "I love you Piper." He says while were kissing. "Shut up, and just kiss me." I say to him.

He pulls away and starts laughing. He takes my hand and starts to walk again. When he trips on a huge rock I don't know how he missed. He falls face first into some mud. That's when I start laughing really hard. He looks up at me and says, "Now you're going to get it Mclean!" I was about to tell him to shut up and don't say my last name out loud when I feel the air currents push me toward the mud. I put my hands out but I still fall face into the mud. I look up at him and start to laugh. Then I pounce on him pushing him back into the mud. Then I get up and start to run toward the showers. When I look back behind me I see him shaking his head laughing. I smile thinking how happy I am just by being around him.

When all of a sudden I run straight into somebody. I fall onto my butt, and wince at the pain. I look up and feel somebody take my arms and hoist me up. I feel this person laughing, when I look at this persons face I ask "Who are you?" "I'm Chase. I am from Camp Ultimate. I believe I am here to pick somebody up?" He asks. I stop smiling and start to frown. Thinking how this can't be right. Then I say "Excuse me?"

**I hope you guys like it. I think that all of my chapters will be this long, but then there will only be about four or five of them. **


	2. Huh, That Was Strange

**I DON'T OWN PJO OR THE HoO, ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN**

**PIPER'S POV**

"Excuse me, you weren't supposed to come till next week!" I said to Chase again. Chase laughs, so I look at him like he's crazy. Then he said "I guess there was a little mix-up. I'm leaving here next week. I'm sorry if that kind of gets in the ways of your plans." I stare at him. Then someone comes up and puts their arm around my waist. I smile and whisper with a smile, "Jason." Then I snuggle into him. He starts to speak, "So what's your name? Plus, how old are you?" Then Chase says, "My name is Chase and I'm sixteen . How old are you?" "We are both sixteen." I say to him. "Why don't you come back to camp with us, seeming as were in the woods." "I would love that." He says to me, not even looking at Jason. As we walk back Jason and Chase strike up a friendship, no like Leo and Jason but the acquaintance kind of friendship. I start to smile, thinking how Chase will soon be one of our many friends.

"Hey guys, I'm going back to my cabin to take a shower. See you for dinner?" I ask them. They both mumble a yes and start to walk away. Then Jason grabs my hand and pulls me into a kiss. "I love you, Pipes." He whispers into my ear, knowing how much I hate that name. I start to protest when he pushes me away and starts to talk to chase. I smile and skip toward my cabin.

When I get inside I get bombarded with hugs and tears on my shoulder. I sigh and say, "What's wrong now?" I wince at how mean I sound. "D-D-Drew got hurt by one of the Ares girls. She got into a fight with them. We told her to stop but she just wouldn't. You know how we are and when someone tries to take someone we love then we get angry." said Leah. "How bad was she hu-" I start to ask but gasp as I see Drew on her bed gasping for breath. She was stabbed in the center of her chest and five cuts in her stomach. She was bleeding all over the place. I never did like Drew, but she did save my life once so I kind of owe it to her. She was bleeding to death and to be honest she looked pretty pitiful for an Aphrodite kid. "Did you guys ask one of the Apollo kids to help heal her?" I asked. They all looked at each other sheepishly. I looked at them and sighed. They were so dull some times. Scratch that most of the time. "Well, come on. Help me lift her up and take her to the Apollo cabin." I told them.

She was really light. Probably from starving herself. I took her head while Leah took her feet. As we half carried and half dragged her to the Apollo cabin I was telling Leah that everything will be okay. When we finally got to the cabin nobody was there. I groaned and said, "They are probably out doing archery." Leah nodded, and said, "Of course." Then she smiled. When we got to the plain where archery is held all the Apollo kids surrounded us. Someone told me to put her on the ground and leave. Leah was screaming and so was Drew. I took Leah's elbow and ran off with her.

We ran into Clarisse. She was really bulky for a girl. She was laughing. Then she held her electric spear up to my throat. She smiled and told me "Never do that again or your going to end up like the Drew girl." I growled and got really angry. I raised Katropis, and told her, "Make me." That was what started our fight. It was like a dance. When she swung I blocked. I had to get in close to give her any damage. I stepped forward. She stabbed my shoulder and pain went up and down my arm. She smiled expecting me to fall down in agony. I smiled and took another step and stabbed her in the stomach. She fell hard. I smiled triumphantly and said, "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Then I took Leah and ran to my cabin. People erupted into cheers, but I glared at them all.

When we got into our cabin, Leah found her bed and slept. I told my cabin to have free time for the rest of the day and to stay safe. I walked out of my cabin and toward the Zeus cabin.

I smiled and went right on in. I saw Chase in there talking to Jason and Thalia looking really bored on the conversation. When Thalia looked up she smiled and said "Piper!" Wow she must have been really bored. I smiled and collapsed on to her bed. "Gods, the Aphrodite kids are so-so" I said, then Thalia said cutting me off, "Stupid, dumb, idiots. Basically anything stupid?" "No, I was going to say that they don't think!" I said.

I burst into a fit of giggles that quickly turns into a yelp of pain. I just felt the pain that Clarisse caused. You would think that the pain would have subsided by now but man it hurts. Jason looks over at me with a look of concern on his face. I smile and shake my head as if to tell them nothing is wrong.

Then Drew comes in. I groan inwardly. She smiles widely and comes and sits on Thalia's bed right next to me. She smells like vanilla with the hint of salt and rusted metal. I was about to tell her to get out when she burst into tears. Talk about Bipolar. Jason, Chase, and Thalia give all give me annoyed looks. I sigh and take Drew's hand. She calms down slightly, but then she just started to scream and wail.

I try to soothe her down; when I notice Chase is staring at me intently. I felt like he was giving me a test on what I would do in this situation. I blush slightly but then start to charm speak Drew. She finally calms down and starts to talk about what happened earlier. I note how this seems to be confidential, so does Jason so everyone leaves the room. On the way out Thalia shoots Drew a death glare. I laugh and so does Drew. When everyone is gone she starts to talk again. She tells me, "When Robin started to flirt with Clarisse I got really angry. I don't know what got into me. I started to pull a sword off the rack. It felt really well in my hands. The next thing I know is that I'm on the ground bleeding. I heard your voice than Robin's voice. I smacked him as soon as I woke up and ran here." She concluded. I smiled at how she fought with a sword and not with her words. So, I said, "At least you aren't dating Robin. Obviously he wasn't good for you."

Soon after that we started talking and laughing. I think we might be actually friends now. Then Jason came in and raised his eyebrows at me. I laughed, then I told Drew that I will meet back at the cabin. When she left I smiled and sat on Jason's bed. He sat down next to me. "I heard that you gave people death glares and beat up Clarisse today." Jason said. I nod and burst into a fit of giggles. He shakes his head and I lean into his neck. His breath catches but then goes back to normal. "At least I don't have to worry about anyone in my cabin besides Thalia, but she is never here. When she is here though, it's like a party." He jokes. I smile and start to pull away. I can feel him shake his head and he pushes my head up and kissed me on the lips. Soon it's a full blown make out session.

Then someone coughs. We pull away quickly both breathing heavily and blushing bright red. When we look up Chase is there with his eyebrows raised, his lips into a smile. I get up, and give Jason a good bye kiss. I look at Chase and he says, "Well I have made my decision. I will tell everyone in the morning." Then he walks into the bathroom. You can hear the shower running. I look at the time and gasp. We have been kissing for TWO whole HOURS! I get up and run out the door. I run toward the dinner tables and sit down with my table. Soon my whole cabin is here. We all start to fight over our food and stuff. I just laugh when food lands on Leah and Drew.

I look at Jason's table and see that Chase is there talking to him. I sigh and get up. "Will you help me Piper?" I look up and see Leo standing next me grabbing my hand. I said sure and he walks me to his room in his cabin. I sit on his bed. I look at him and smile. "What do you need help with Leo?" I ask. He takes a deep breath. He moves closer to me and kisses me. Leo is kissing me?!


	3. The Necklace

**Sorry for not updating, the computer was acting stupid for some time so I couldn't do anything. I am going to make this one long for you guys so I hope you like! I don't own anything except for Chase.**

**PIPER'S POV**

Leo pulled away from me smiling from ear to ear. He was about to say something when I punched hard in the arm. "Don't ever kiss ME again!" I nearly screamed at him. He started laughing; he was speaking in between laughs. I couldn't understand it, but I think he said, "You should have seen your FACE." That earned him another punch. He then grabbed my arm and took me to the other part of his cabin and knocks on the window. I look at him funny and he starts laughing again. I roll my eyes at him.

Then Connor and Travis break through the window all ninja style. I screamed because I wasn't expecting this. Then I turned to Leo and slapped him in the face. The Stoll brothers started laughing then they stopped when they saw me glare at them. They then looked at Leo and said, "Man, how much is it going to be?" I gawk at them. They turn toward me and give me weird looks like I should know this already. "The kiss, duh. We made a bet with Leo if he would kiss you. The stakes were that we get to tell Reyna how much he likes her, or we have to pay him. He made the deal to make sure he gets out of the trouble he got in with someone." Connor said. I punched all three of them and stormed out of the Hephaestus Cabin.

As I was walking to my cabin I was thinking. How could they do that? Leo was going to pay. I smiled and laughed into the night. I just need the right people and then Leo will never know what hit him. I yawned and opened the door to my cabin. I was so tired I just fell onto the first bed I touched. I hope this person doesn't mind that I'm sleeping on their bed tonight.

I hate dreams or should I say nightmares. Demi-god dreams are supposed to be real. They were supposed to mean something. This nightmare was no different. I saw Lacy's face and then her slowly walking into a pool of water. When her whole body was under the water began to glow. I saw my mother's face looking so sad. She looked like someone stole all her dresses and make-up, and that is pretty harsh for Aphrodite and her kids. When Lacy came back up she looked like my mother. She said, "Come Piper. Come join me." Her voice was so sweet and intriguing. I sounded like bells made out of clouds. I stepped into the water and felt how it was ice cold. I looked for Lacy and saw body floating then another and then another. I screamed and lost all my breath. I sank deeper and deeper into the water. When I opened my eyes for the last time I saw an ugly fish face. It was the face of a Siren. I screamed once more and opened my eyes and saw Jason looking worriedly at me.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked me. I looked around and saw that I was in Jason's cabin. I started to blush, "How did I end up here?" I asked. I looked at the other bed and saw that he was sleeping on it. So looked at the head board and saw the unmistakable name of Thalia. I groaned, "Never mind that. Thalia is going to kill me!" I said. I looked at his face and saw that he was laughing silently. I tried to sit up but he pushed me to the bed. "Go to sleep. It's only midnight so you don't have to get up yet. I sigh and look at him. I start to blush when I notice that he is only in his boxers. He notices that I'm blushing and starts to blush to. I just smile and say, "It's fine, but I'm scared to go back to sleep." I look into his eyes and he says, "Come here." So I stand up and walk one step and star to fall. It was a good thing that he was so close to me because I would have fell if he had not caught me. I start to blush when I look at him again.

He just shakes his head and walks me to his bed. He pushes me onto his bed and starts to tuck me in. Before I can protest he grabs the beds blanket and puts on the other side of the bed. He then climbs into the same bed I'm on and tucks himself in. "Just go to sleep you will be alright. I'll protect you." He said, obviously trying to soothe me. Somehow during the night one of the blankets fell off the bed and we share the same blanket. It was sweet because we cuddled and I had absolutely no dreams. It was blissful.

When I wake up in the morning I see Jason sleeping and so I slowly get up. He groans and pulls me into a hug. I kiss him and say, "Get up, Chase chose someone remember. Today is their last day. So we should get up and get ready." He groans again and mumbles; "Fine" I laugh and kiss him on the forehead. "You look beautiful with your hair messed up." He told me. I blush and say a quick goodbye and I love you.

When I got to my cabin I looked at the clock on the wall. It was only five in the morning so that meant that I could shower without people bugging me. I then got undressed and hopped into the shower. When I was done, I got dressed into some jean shorts, an orange Tank top with CHB on it, then some black flip-flops. When I looked at the mirror I stared at my hair. It was a bird nest. I was shocked at myself for caring about my appearance. I groaned and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it into the usual braids. I glanced at Leah than at Lacy. Poor Lacy, she's been traumatized. Her boyfriend broke up with her so everyone thought that it would be best to leave her alone.

I looked at the clock. "EVERYONE WAKE UP! IT'S 6:30!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Everyone got up faster than you could say hello. Then they all started to get ready, shoes were flying everywhere. I just stood there shaking my head and laughing at them all. When they were all done they each sat on their beds. I told them what was going to happen and how one camper here we might never see again.

They all looked horrified but that got flew over pretty soon when Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank, Hazel, and Annabeth came in. They all soon started to move to the back of the cabin. I laughed and told them I'm almost done here. I walked over and gave Leah a hug and Lacy a farewell. Michael was nowhere to be found. I told Drew to lead them out there and stay where they are supposed to go.

When I got out of the cabin I ran to Leo. He looked pretty shocked that I was so close to him. I leaned in real close and whispered into his ear, "You're going to die Valdez." Then I backed up and punched him in the arm. Hard. I smiled sweetly and walked over to Annabeth and Hazel. "What was that all about?" Hazel asked. I just smiled and shook my head. Over the intercom we heard Chiron's booming voice saying for all cabins to be at the Strawberry fields in five minutes.

We all scattered to find our cabins. When I saw Drew and the cabin they were already there. She smiled at me and moved allowing me to take the front where the cabin leaders are supposed to be. When we stopped I turned around and saw three-year old Tria jumping up and down trying to find someone or look at something. I walked to her and asked, "What are you doing?" "I can't see!" She answered me. I smiled and set onto my shoulders. She squealed with delight as I ran back to my place. Then I heard Chase speaking. He said, "Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter were thought to be the only camps for demi-gods. There is another camp. Camp Ultimate is where I was raised. We are only taught by the best teachers but there is only 144 of us. Each god or goddess has two children. One Greek and one Roman. I was sent here to look for my mother's Greek child. The romans call her Venus, while the Greeks call her Aphrodite. I have chosen my sister to come join me. Now will you please clap for-" I held my breath. I hoped he didn't choose someone I love and care about. "Piper Mclean."

I stood there gaping. Did this boy just call me to come to his camp away from all MY friends and MY camp. That kid is going to die. I felt Tria shudder and then she burst into tears. She held onto my head. Leah saw this and took Tria away from me. I wanted to cry but I couldn't. I felt funny. No, how could I put this. I felt angry. I marched over to where Chase is standing. I saw all of my friends faces but my eyes landed on one. Jason Grace. I could see that he was shocked. Then I saw pain, then fear, then rage. He looked at me in the eyes and I urged him not to do anything. I walked toward Jason and gave him a slow but very passionate kiss. It felt like a goodbye kiss then romantic. I whispered into his ear, "Goodbye Jason… Grace." I could feel tears at my eyes. Then I slowly walked toward Chase again.

Chase looked at me and grabbed my hand. He pulled me away from everyone I know and love and took me to my cabin. "Take only the things you need and what matter to you most." He ordered me. So I pulled out my suitcase and dumped it. I started to fold all my clothes when Chase said, "You don't need your clothes you will get new ones back home." Back home. I hate how he already considered Camp Ultimate my home. So packed all my pictures and my camp T-shirt and then I took off my camp necklace. I looked at it then at Chase. "Can I have some privacy please?" I asked him. He left the cabin.

I felt so lonely when no one was in my cabin. Looked around and found some paper. I wrote my love and gave everybody something that I left behind. Then I put my necklace on my pillow along with my note. I whispered goodbye and walked out of the cabin. When I looked back I saw all of the faces I loved staring at me. I walked past them with my head held high and walked toward Chase he took my hand and then everyone was gone.

When I looked around me I saw all two new faces staring at me.

**I Hoped you like it!**


	4. Okaaaaaay

**I hoped you guys liked the last chapter even if it was a little sad at the end. This chapter has a new point of view in it so don't get confused. I own nothing. All rights go to Rick Riordan. **

**JASON'S POV**

When I saw Piper walk out of her cabin I noticed how she didn't look at any of us. When Chase called on her I felt angry. I wanted to hurt Chase so bad, but I couldn't. That kid has gone through so much already.

He told me that if you have children both parents die and the child is raised with only adults and no other children was around them. The children don't know about other people until they are about thirteen. The whole point of that was so that they don't trust people and so they don't get attached to things and other people. They wanted you to fight for yourself. The only reason why you get to get out of the shell was so you could learn to do things with other people. Poor Chase hasn't been out of his camp till he came here.

Their training was intense as well. If you did one little thing wrong they whip you or your whole entire team if you have one. Each child goes with a group that is similar to each god. Each group was made up of four people. He also told me that time is faster there. One day for us is a year for them. I really felt bad for Chase. I'm not worried about Chase I'm worried about Piper. Piper has only known the way of the Greeks. Which was a laid back and fun way. I wish Piper was still here.

"Hey, Pipers friends come here!" Drew yelled knocking me out of my trance. I started walking to the Aphrodite cabin. When I looked around me I saw eight other people go along with me. Each and every one of them looked like someone died. In our case Piper is gone. When we got inside the cabin Drew looked pretty sad. She pointed to where Piper used to sleep. At first I saw nothing wrong but when I looked on her old pillow I sucked in a breath of air. Right in the middle of the pillow was her camp necklace. Piper never took off her camp necklace.

I was the first to walk to the bed. I picked up to pieces of paper that was on the bed. One said Jason and the other said Friends. I gave Drew the paper that said Friends and kept the one that said Jason. When I looked at the writing in side I nearly fainted. The paper said:

_Dear Jason,_

_I love you. I want you to have my necklace, but if you don't want it then that's okay I guess. I know how upset you guys must be, but I want you to realize that I am never coming back. I never wanted it to be this way, but this is the fate the Three Fates chose for me. I want you to know that I cherished every moment I had with you. I promise you that I will see you again even if it might not be at camp. I just don't want to get your hopes up. Please just stay with me Jason and don't be with Reyna. Don't mope around either. I want you to have a good life even if I'm not a part of it. I love you Jason so much, I just want you to be happy. _

_ Sincerely,_

_ Piper Mclean_

I swiped the necklace and took it to my cabin. When I sat on my bed I looked at the bed across from me. The bed was still messy from when Piper slept on it last night. I don't know how she got in here but it was nice. I love the smell of her hair, and the way her eyes would look at you but you could tell her mind was somewhere else, I also loved how she would blush so easily.

When I looked at the necklace it had only one bead. I only had one bead but I also had many lines on my arm to represent how many years I have been at the roman camp. The symbol for that bead was the roman and the Greek flag entwined together to represent us making peace with one another. What surprised me were the two ties that were supposed to tie together. The two strings were about an inch thick and an inch wide. They looked like they clipped to each other so I pulled them a part. What I found inside the left string was a thumb drive and the other side had a large hole to put the thumb drive in.

On the thumb drive was the words- PIPER ONLY. I laughed to myself. I wondered what was on the hard drive and started looking for Chiron. When I finally found him he looked depressed. When he looked up a look of worry went across his face. I smiled and shook my head. "Hi Chiron. Do we have any computers here?" I asked Chiron. He looked stunned at the question. It looked like he expected me to burst out shouting and yelling. "Sure, it's in the back. Here I'll show you where it is." He answered. Then he started walking to the very back of the room. Then he moved his arms to the direction of the computer.

I gawked at the computer. It was like a million years old. I smiled at Chiron and told him I'm fine. He then left the big house leaving me entirely alone. When I plugged the thumb drive into the computer I heard a loud noise and then the low steady sound of the computer coming to life. I grimaced and waited for the screen to turn on. When it finally did I saw five profiles the computer had. I clicked on the one that said PIPER-KEEP-OUT. I found that I needed a password to get in. I shook my head in frustration. Then a thought popped into my head. I typed down the password and surprisingly it let me in**. (A/N- I can't tell you her password or else you guys would go to Camp Half-Blood and go through all her files!)**

The first thing I saw was the background. It was a picture of Leo, Piper, and I looking at the world like we can take it on. Piper's arm was around my and Leo's neck. She looked like she had one long leg and one short leg. Then I looked for the thumb drive. When I found the thumb drive, I saw everything. I saw art and writings and even pictures. The whole thing was a documentation on her life. Literally. Everything was dated on when it was made and when it was finished or printed. She had her diary entries in here. Everything seemed pretty personal. All in all I was happy. I actually felt closer to Piper; I know now how much she trusted me. She trusted me with all her secrets. That was enough.

**PIPER'S POV**

I wanted to scream but I couldn't. In front of me were two people. They looked so alike, except for the fact that one looked like the moon while the other looked like the sun. They were twins, I realized. "How?" I asked stupidly. I groaned. I am so stupid! The boy just smiled and said, "Were twins but my sister here is Greek and I am Roman. I don't want to get into the specifics but our father is Hermes or as I would call him Mercury. Names Forax and my sister her is Foryx. What is yours?" "P-Piper M-Mclean." I answered. Foryx smiled for the first time in these last couple minutes. "I think we will get along great" Foryx said, "Now what can you do?" "I can Charm speak." I said slowly. All three of them looked at me funny. "What?" I asked quite annoyed with them. "What is Charm Speak?" Chase asked. I smiled. Foryx was right we were going to get along great.

_**~Page Break~**_

After the little talk that we had I was put straight into training. They made me use a sword instead of a dagger. They were surprised at me. I kept thinking that I was doing something wrong and that I was going to be punished. "What?" I asked them confused. "Nothing, It's just, can you teach that trick you did with your sword?" Forax asked me. "What trick? This?" I asked them, really confused now. I pointed the sword up ward than brought it down. Then I stopped it in midflight then quickly pointed it upward and then drew it back up again. That was a trick I learned from Thalia, though it worked better with my dagger. Forax nodded. I laughed awkwardly and showed it in slow motion. When all three of them perfected it they showed me quite a few new tricks.

When it was time for dinner I just finished putting up my sword and switching for my dagger. They looked at me funny, then I said, "What, my mother's favored weapon is a dagger or a tube of lip gloss. Personally I prefer the dagger." They just shook their heads laughing. All throughout dinner they were staring at me and whispering behind me. Then I said, "What?" They all looked at each other, they all nodded. "Come with me." Foryx ordered me. I got up and followed all three of them out of the dining area.

When we got to a room Foryx stopped and told the boys to get out. Then she ordered me around. "Give me your most treasured item." She told me. I looked at her funny. She sighed and said, "We want you to be a part of our group. Each and every group has something like an initiation for new people to do if they are to be a part of the group. Ours is trust. You give me us your most treasured item and I give you mine, then you will tell all three of us your deepest and darkest secret and we will tell you ours." I looked at her funny, then I nodded. I needed to trust them. Their my team and besides I want to trust them for my survival in the place.

"Fine. Here." I said, giving her the only picture of me and Jason holding hands kissing. It was a picture Leo took. My heart nearly stopped when I saw Leo's finger in the way of the shot. She looked at me quizzically. Then nodded, my face must of shown how hard it was to give up that picture of Me, Jason, and slightly Leo. "Who is this?" She asked pointing at Jason. "Jason" I answered her. She nodded not asking any more questions. Then we went outside. The boys were waiting for us. "So who's going first?" Forax asked. It hurt to say this but he reminded me of Leo. They all turned toward me. Then I said "Okay here goes…"

_**~ PAGE BREAK~**_

After a regular six months for the other camps we had like 182 years. Once I found out we were immortal time passed really quickly. I started to get really close to them, until nothing could separate us. I was really happy, but I could never forget Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank, Michael, Hazel, Drew, Lacy, Leah, and Annabeth. They all thought that I would've forgotten them by now, but you can never just forget about people you loved so much. My dad probably notices I'm gone, but then again he might not. The masters here don't care because it doesn't get in the way of my practices. Most of the time I feel alone and depressed when there is no one around me.

"PIPER," Yelled our master, "WE HAVE A JOB FOR YOU AND YOUR TEAM!" That caught my attention. We all ran to our master, when we got there he gestured us to sit. We all did. "I have been noticing that the two camps are fighting, and since you guys are the ones who are good with words and that kind of…job. I would like you to take the job." He told us. I nodded my head yes and the others did too. "Great, you leave in an hour." He said. We jumped up and started to run to our rooms. The only thought that was running through my head was: I'm going to see Jason again!

**I hope you guys liked it. This one is more than two thousand words so…I'll make the next one just as long. =^)**


	5. Alone Again

**Sorry you guys. This one might be short and all but it will be over one thousand words like always. Who reads these any ways? Any way I don't own any thing and all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**PIPER'S POV**

I'm going to see Jason again. I was really happy. WAS. When we finished packing we headed back to the masters room and walked in when he gestured us to. "I have to lay down some rules. First off- DO NOT SPEAK TO ANY ONE APART FROM ANYONE WHO IS NOT NEEDED TO TALK TO. Next do not hurt anyone there. The last rule is Never ever leave your quest unfinished or uncompleted. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Our master yelled at us. We all nodded our heads yes. We were not as enthusiastic as we started out. "Cheer up. At least you guys actually get to leave this place for a couple months. …Before I forget, you will continue your training there as long as you have your phone thingies. The holograms will teach you the new things. Never let anyone see you train." The master said to us. We all muttered our yes's. "Goodbye," Our master said. Before I knew it we were standing right on a dinner table at Camp-Half blood, during dinner time.

Every one gasped. We all quickly composed ourselves and tried to look natural. When I looked at the three of them I gasped. The boys were wearing black togas and us girls were wearing black chitons with black diamond tiaras, **(A/N-Black is Camp Ultimate's color and I don't think black diamonds exist.) **

Someone cleared their throat. When I looked down I saw that we were standing right in the middle of all the tables right in Chiron's food. "I guess they got my plea for help." Chiron said. The two boys jumped off the table. Chase grabbed Foryx's hand and started to blush. Then Forax grabbed my waist and lifted me entirely off the table then gently set me down. People would think that we loved each other but our feelings toward each other were brother and sister.

"PLEASE HAVE MY ATTENTION DEMI-GODS AND OTHERS. I would like you to know that the camp director, which means us three, have decided to go on a trip to Olympus for a few weeks. I would like you to not fight and follow these four. After all they have the same rank as the gods as some of you would put it." Chiron announced. Then they all left. All the adults were gone and they left children all alone to take care of themselves. I thought we were to take care of the- oh I see how they were doing it now.

"PEOPLE DISMISSED!" Forax said awkwardly. I realized what we needed to do a second too late. "WAIT. ALL CABIN LEADERS MUST MEET IN THE BIG HOUSE!" I yelled. Then I took the lead of the group. I believe we call ourselves the Charmers. So any way I took the rest of the Charmers to the Big House. We didn't know where to sit so we stood side by side while everyone was walking in. After five minutes my legs started to cramp up so I had to find a place to sit. I looked around the room for a chair. Before I could move every one came in.

I groaned and everyone looked at me. Forax started to chuckle. Then Foryx punched Forax in the arm to tell him to stop. That was when things started to get ugly. They started a mini fight where Chase and I had to pull each other off of one another. Chase and I both glared at them which started them to laugh. Soon I noticed how everyone was gawking at us. Soon I growled at them to stop and they did.

After we settled into a good composure we started to tell them what we need to do. "Why should we listen to YOU?" Clarissa complained. I growled loudly in response. Foryx and Forax both took my hand and Chase covered my mouth. "Sorry, poor Piper. She always gets mad when she talks. When she gets mad she starts to growl." Chase said. After he said that I started to fight them off of me. I toned it down a little though, because normally back at camp we would go straight through the walls and ruined anything we touched. Then I saw three people from the corner of my eye get up and walk toward us.

Soon I felt Chase, Forax and Foryx get wrenched off of me. I trembled and whimpered. I didn't like being alone with three people I didn't recognize circle around me. "Piper, remember me, Leo?" Leo said. I didn't do anything. For 182 years I was only around my team. I felt lost without them. Then someone put their arm around me. They whispered into my ear, "It's Jason remember me?" I nearly fainted. How could I not remember him. I turned so I could face him and kissed him. I heard Foryx gasp, "PIPER!" The Charmers said in alarm. I quickly pulled out of our embrace and into Forax's.

Then I realized my mistake. I saw Jason's face of hurt. Then I suddenly felt Forax pull his arms off of my waist. Again we only liked each other as siblings it's just when people you love are around you; you never realize anything awkward that might seem wrong to other people. "Jason, I…" I said at a loss for words. "Piper will never ever be with you, you killer. Do you want Piper dead? Well do you?" Foryx said, to Jason. I could tell she was crying. Everyone was gone thankfully after Chase told them about me growling. "NO, I…" Jason said. "Come on Piper let's go." Chase said taking my arm and yanking me from Forax. "NO, just leave me alone." I said as I ran out the door.

I ran to my old cabin. When I got there I saw Drew there throwing a fit. There was a new girl there standing over her yelling at her to stop. When I walked in though everything stopped what they were doing to stare at me. "Where is the cabin leader?" I said quietly. They all pointed to the girl that was yelling at Drew. "I challenge." I said. They all gasped. I pulled out my sword and pointed it at her neck. I looked her in the eyes and she trembled. I smiled. Then I said the words I will always regret when I walked out the door, "Forget it, you guys are a filthy cabin I don't want to be seen by you much less leading you." I heard many gasps and people crying. I wanted to tell them I didn't mean it but I couldn't look at their faces. I ran away from everything and everybody and found myself completely and utterly alone. Just like last time.

**I am really sorry if Piper was out of character in this story. I hoped you liked it any way.**


	6. Black Tiara

**Sorry, the last chapter sucked and for not updating sooner. I do not own anything. All rights go to Rick Riordan.**

**PIPER'S POV**

I ran. I ran until my legs could carry me no longer. By the time I collapsed from exhaustion, I was at the property line. I started to cry. All of the tears I was holding in for 182 years finally came out. I cried and cried. I felt pitiful. I wished that I was never a Demi-God. I wished that I never met anyone hear. I most certainly wish that I was never on that bus going to the Grand Canyon. The more I wished the more I realized that I couldn't undo anything. This realization made me cry even harder. I tried to sit up but my body wouldn't let me. I was so weak from sprinting all the way from one end of camp to the other. I felt like someone got a huge truck and ran me over a million times.

"Piper?" Someone ask. I try to see who it was but I couldn't make my body obey me. So I laid there trying to make all my tears stop. "Oh, Piper." This person said again. The next thing I felt was arm putting me into their lap. They hugged me to their chest telling me it was going to be okay. "Piper, are you okay?" This person asked again. This time I managed all my strength and forced myself to look at this persons face. I nearly gasped. I was face to face with Jason Grace, my saving grace. I shook my head now too exhausted to speak.

Then Jason took my chin and brought his face nearer to mine. I closed my eyes noting he was doing the same. Then I felt his lips on mine. It was exhilarating; it filled me with new found strength. I can't believe I forgot what this felt like. I loved how his lips fit perfectly. I loved how he would hold me close. I basically loved his whole kiss. "I love you Piper." Jason said. When he said it I felt like I could Breathe again. I felt like the weight of a million tons was finally off my shoulders. "Sparky," I said, "I love you more." He laughed at that. "You wish." He said before he pulled me in for another kiss.

I was sad when we pulled away, but we needed to breathe. "Come on, let's go back to camp." Jason said. I nodded and tried to stand; key word – Stand. When I stood up I would have hit the ground face first if Jason hadn't caught me. After that trial and error, Jason lifted me up and carried me bridal style to camp. When we finally got to camp it was dark out and there was no sign of any one. "Let's go to my cabin, since you don't have a place to sleep." Jason suggested. I nodded and put my face on his neck. He was really warm.

When we finally got to his cabin, he set me down on his bed. There was one mirror in his bedroom and I looked into it. I gasped. My eyes were perfect and I still had on the chiton and the tiara. Then I remembered that when I became a part of Camp Ultimate I had the eternal blessings from my mother, which meant I had the blessing of beauty. I groaned. Now what am I going to do?

I looked over at Jason who was on the other side of the bed. His bed wasn't big it was a twin size so he was actually pretty close to me. I felt me going off into sleep so I gave Jason a smile and collapsed onto the comfortable pillow. The last thing I heard was Jason saying, "That's my bed."

When I woke up in the morning it was five thirty. I had a whole hour before anyone would officially be awake. That was when I noticed that I was in Jason's arms. This made me blush. When I turned toward him I saw that he was awake. I nearly gasped. He looked perfect. His hair was everywhere and his eyes had a sleepy look in them. Perfect, absolutely perfect. I smiled when I saw his face. Swept his hair out of his eyes and said, "Good morning Sparky." "You didn't forget." Jason said delighted. I guess he meant his nick name I gave him. "How could I forget? You called me Pipes and everyone else called me Beauty Queen. So I gave you the perfect name and Leo too." I said to him. This perplexed him. "What was Leo's nick name?" Jason asked me. I laughed quietly and said, "I called him Leo the Lion. It was long though so I said it only when he was annoying me. It's stupid though." He smiled.

Then he crinkled his nose and said playfully, "You smell like dirt." I blushed and kicked him from underneath the covers. He yelped in pain and I laughed. "You never tell a girl she smells bad." I said, pretending to be annoyed. He smiled and pointed to the door. "The shower's in there. You can borrow my clothes, though they might be a bit big on you." Jason said. I sighed and got out from under the warmth of the blankets. He winked at me and said, "Hurry though, I need a shower too you know. Oh Queen of the mud." I stuck my tongue at him and went into the bathroom.

His bathroom was filled with normal boy stuff. I quickly undressed myself. I looked into the mirror, which was set up so high that I could only see my face in it. I sighed and took off the tiara. It glimmered darkly when I set in the sink. I glanced at it again. It was strange. It was made out of black diamond, but right in the middle of it set a regular diamond. It was beautiful. I sighed and went into the shower.

**JASON'S POV**

When I woke up this morning I saw Piper in my arms. At first I thought it was a dream at first but it was real. After Piper got into the shower I glanced around my room. I started going through my closet to find the smallest clothes I got. Luckily, Thalia didn't take all her stuff so Piper had some girl things to use. I started to blush. I can't believe I was going through Thalia's stuff. I grimaced as I thought of the beating I was going to get if she found out about this. Sadly, Thalia only left a white t-shirt and the lingerie items a girl used.

So pushed the drawer closed and then I found my clothes for when I got out of the shower. When Piper got out of the shower she looked stunning. She was standing in the middle of the bedroom in a towel. "Do I have something to wear?" She asked. I threw her some jeans and then pointed to Thalia's room. "The rest of the things you need are in there." I said. She smiled at me and gave me a quick wave and went into Thalia's room.

That girl had no idea what effect she had on me. For the past six months I felt weird without having her around. I mean when you wake up on a bus with amnesia holding hands with a girl, then saving the world with that same girl you would be around her constantly. I could barely remember anything I had at Camp Jupiter. I felt weird leading them so I told them good bye and came here. I mainly left because I wanted to see Piper again.

So when Piper appeared out of nowhere and onto Chiron's table I felt happy. When she was in the arms of that other dude I was angry. I didn't like how they have to hold her back. When they did that one thought went through my mind. What have they done to her? Now she's fine, but I was wondering what she would have done to Clarisse if they weren't holding her back.

As I went into the bathroom I saw something black in the sink. When I went toward it I noticed how it was Piper's tiara. It was beautiful, but it wasn't something Piper would normally wear. So after I looked at the tiara, I undressed and got into the shower. I thought about Piper and the tiara. There was something no right about that tiara.

When I got out of the shower I went to my room and quickly got dressed. Then I went to Thalia's door and knocked on it. "Come in." I heard Piper say. So I walked in. Piper was stunning. She had her hair up in a ponytail as her hair was still to her waist. She was wearing my jeans with Thalia's tight fitting shirt on. She blushed and said, "It's not my style." "You look beautiful to me." I said. Instantly I saw her blush. I quickly walked to her and gave her a hug. Then she kissed me. It was small and short, but it was sweet and was the total opposite of what we shared last night.

Then she turned around and I saw something weird on her neck. It was an image of a black tiara. "What's that?" I asked. She turned around and saw me point to her neck. "My tattoo," She asked. I nodded and then she said, "Chase put it there. We all have on there. The black tiara is my mother's symbol. She thinks it is more respectable than a black dove." She grabbed one of Thalia's jackets and said, "Let's get a move on." I looked at the clock and noticed how it was seven. I nodded and we walked out the door of my cabin and in hand.

**PIPER'S POV**

When Jason asked me about my tattoo I stretched the truth a little. It was my mother's symbol, but it also meant the highest rank you could get from being my mother's child. The tattoo changes when you get a new rank. My rank is one of the highest ranks you could get. It is only second to being a child of Zeus of Jupiter and having the highest rank.

When we walked out the door I felt like I was on the spotlight. I looked around for Chase and the others. Then I slapped my forehead. "I am so stupid." I said loudly. Jason looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I shook my head but pointed to the dining pavilion. "We have to go there. Everyone must still be at breakfast." I said. He nodded and we walked quickly toward the pavilion.

Correction, now I felt like the spot light was on me when I walked into the dining pavilion. I saw Chase and the other's sitting awkwardly with their brothers and sisters. I let go of Jason's hand and walked toward Chase. When I got there every one got silent. I nodded to them and took Chases elbow. "OWW" Chase yelped. I winced, but started to pull his arm toward Foryx and Forax.

When we got there everything looked normal. Foryx had people at four seats away from her. She looked scary, while Forax was busy telling people about the time when he tricked Chase into to thinking that shaving cream was whipped cream. The Stoll brothers laughed. "You are certainly one of us." Connor said. Forax beamed while Foryx just glared at them all. When Forax finally noticed me and Chase he grabbed his sister and stood next to me. I then led them to Chiron's table and told them to sit and eat here. They all sighed, but happy that they were away from the strange people that were their family.

Soon we were laughing and acting like the old team we were. Then I heard Foryx ask, "Piper, where is your tiara?" I looked at her shocked. Then I noticed how the boys were still wearing their wristbands and Foryx still wore her tiara. Not to mention they were wearing the same clothes they were wearing last night. I slammed my head on the table and groaned. I left it in Jason's sink. I can't tell them that I was with Jason. It is frowned upon to be in love at Camp Jupiter.

I sigh and get up from the table. "Piper, where are you going?" Forax asked. I glared at him. He shrank away. "Maybe we should train, but first why don't you go get your tiara." Chase suggested.

I sigh and nod. I walk away from them and toward Jason. He looks at me and smiled. I love his smile. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked. I sigh and he frowns. I can feel them looking at me. I shake my head and say, "Can I go back to your cabin? I need to get my tiara and wear it. Otherwise they are going to throw a fit." I heard Forax protest to this. He had really good hearing. Jason nods and goes back to eating. I give him a slight peck on the cheek and go to his cabin. When I went in I went straight for the bathroom. In side I saw my tiara. I quickly grabbed it and put it on my head.

Then I walk to the arena. There is nobody there so we start to train. Then I hear voices and we all quickly stop training. Nobody is allowed to see us fight or train unless it is needed to. Then I notice how it's just Leo, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Jason. They all nod at us and wave. I wave back. They walk over to us and I can feel the tension Foryx, Forax, and Chase are giving off. "Hey Beauty Queen." Leo says. I glare at him but he just shakes it off. Soon all four of us are watching them train.

"Why don't you fight me?" Leo says to Foryx. You can see how he is trying to give her the "Leo Charm". I smile as I see Foryx blush and smile. Forax does not like this at all. "Why don't you fight me instead?" Forax asked. Uh-oh. "Don't you dare, Forax." I warn him, but he doesn't give me a second notice. Leo nods and pulls out his sword. I can already see Leo with a bloody face. So I run toward Leo hoping that it is not too late. I jump between them just as Forax brings down his sword. I feel it slice my lip. I growl. Then I notice how I have no weapon. Of course this doesn't stop me. I push Leo away and open my hand. I can feel the heat and then I feel my sword come to me.

My sword is made out of the strongest of metals and I encrusted with white diamonds. The sword overall is dark. In Greek they call it Θανάσιμη Νύχτα, in Latin they call it **(A/N I don't know what they call it in Latin, but if you find it, good for you- note the sarcasm)**, but in English they call it Deadly Night. I saw Forax with fear in his eyes, but he stood his ground. He curled his lips and said, "Let's finish this!" I agreed. A couple years ago we got into an argument. Then we had a sword fight. We never fought again. End of story.

In a second we started. My sword was going this way and that blocking and attacking all of Forax's movements. Sparks were flying, literally. I saw him sweating. He was out of breath. I smiled and that gave me the upper hand. I kept using new techniques. Ones he saw before, and other's I made up that he never saw before. He was losing. He knew that. He took every inch of his power left and jumped. He twirled in the air. He stabbed this way and that. I never lost sight of him though. When he landed I knocked his feet out from under him. His sword was thrown up into the air and I grabbed. I crossed them and held them to his neck. He was scared and shaking. He had lost much blood and so have I. I dropped the swords; well my sword vanished so I just dropped his down, and held out my hand. He took it gratefully.

When he got up I noticed people staring at us. "Piper, are you okay?" Annabeth asked me. I looked around me and was horrified. There was blood everywhere. Everything was on the ground scattered about. I sighed. I looked at every one's face. "Were fine," I said assuringly. When I tried to take a step toward them I yelled in pain and collapsed onto the floor. When I looked at my head I nearly fainted. You could see a scratch in my bone. I was losing blood fast. I glanced around. Chase saw my leg and took off his shirt. He knelt to the ground and ribbed it to shreds. Then he tied the shreds tightly to my leg. I yelped in pain. Then he held out his hand I took it.

I nearly fell down again but Chase caught me. I smiled and thanked him. I looked at Forax and saw how he was a lot worse than I was. I looked at my leg and saw the blood seeping through the shirt. Chase set on the ground gently and went to Forax to help him. He knew that I would be fine. I had worse, but Forax was delicate even though he could fight. He took very little basic training so he had very little stamina. I had plenty of it though, but I was not a very good fighter. I preferred using my voice and Katropis** (Is it spelled right?)**. Jason saw me and rushed toward me. He picked me up and took me to the Apollo cabin quickly.

They placed me on a bed. Then I felt something in my mouth so I swallowed it. I felt them touch my leg and I heard Jason asking if I will be okay. I smile but my body wont work. Then I see darkness. That was when I had the worst night mare of all time.

**Sorry. Piper has problems. Tell me if I got her character wrong. Please review. I'm not begging I'm asking. :^)**


	7. Dreaming up a Storm

**I OWN NOTHING. ALL RIGHTS GO TO RICK RIORDAN.**

**PIPER'S POV**

I was in pain when I got up. I looked at my leg and groaned. The cut was still there and all the blood was gushing out. I was strangely alright, I mean I wasn't to where I could lift a car but it was okay. I could feel the pain like a wave trying to get past a barrier that it just couldn't pass. When I looked around me I was in the woods. How did I end up here? Then I remembered, I fell asleep when they were treating me. They knocked me out so I still must be dreaming.

There was lots of fog and the trees were really tall. I was in a meadow and I saw a lake that looked like a mirror. Then I saw Lacy. She was wearing a white gown that was shredded at the bottom. When she turned to look at me, she looked dead. Her make-up was beautiful but still it was like her skin was transparent. She looked like a ghost. I tried to yell at her to come here, but my voice wouldn't work. I tried to run to her but my leg was in pain and I couldn't get to her. Then she turned around and said, "Choose wisely" Then she slowly submerged into the water.

I slowly crawled to the lake. Every time I moved rocks and grass were cutting into my skin, either tearing it or slicing it. I would cry out at the pain, but my voice didn't work. When I got to the lake I wanted to pour all the water on my body. I put my arm out to touch the water than I stopped. Something in the water was moving. It looked like black smoke, but it couldn't have been. Then I looked up at the sky. There was fire everywhere. The trees were burning. Everything was in ruin. The thing that scared me though was the people I saw in the fire. They were yelling at me to help them. When I looked at them more closely, I gasped. They were Chase, Foryx, and Forax burning in the fire. I was about to help them when I looked down into the water.

People were in chains looking up at me. They were drowning I soon realized. When I looked at their faces there was Jason and Leo. The two most important people to me back at camp. I looked at Chase then at Jason. Both were asking me for help. I wanted to scream at them to leave me alone. Then I saw the earth begin to crack. Then I realized that I could only save one or the other. MY feet were wide apart now. I looked at both of them and chose.

I sat up gasping for air. I looked around and saw people fixing my leg. When all that pain came down on me I fell back down into the laying position. Who did I choose? I need to know. Then I saw Jason look at me worriedly. I smiled, too exhausted to speak. He nodded and gave me a kiss on my nose. I blushed and he smiled again. I love him so much. I don't ever want to lose him. Then I thought about Chase and the others. I don't want to lose them either. I hate my life.

"You're all set" Some Apollo kid said. I nodded and sat up. Then I swung my legs to the side of the bed I was laying on. I slowly got to my feet. My leg was in a ton of bandages but the bleeding stopped at least. "We gave you some morphine, so you might be out of it for a while." Some other kid said. I nodded again. I took a step or two and nearly fell over. Jason rushed to get me before I fell. He held until I smiled and said, "My saving Grace." He smiled and shook his head.

He told them that he'll take care of me. Then he helped me out the door. He turned me toward the woods and walked me there. We walked until we ended up where Jason asked me out. I sighed and sat down on a rock. Jason knelt down and put his hand on my chin. He was close enough to kiss. In his eyes though, they showed that he wanted to say something important. "What did you dream about?" He asked. That caught me off guard. "What?" I asked stupidly. "Well when you woke up, you looked scared and you were sweating. So I wanted to know what you dreamed of." He said. I nodded. I took a deep breath and told him everything.

At the end of the dream he asked, "So you don't know who you picked?" I nodded and he sighed. "You probably have a choice then. It must be important though." He said. "Can we not tell anyone about this?" I asked. He said, "Do you remember when I told you about Reyna? How we might have had feelings for each other?" I nodded, "Well, I remember when you told me that you'll stick by me no matter what. You said that even when you knew that I could have left you. You stood by me any way though, even when everyone left me alone. You still defended me. You defended me till your very last breath. You were keeping the oath you made. So, I want you to know that I will always love you no matter who you choose." He finished.

I nodded. Then I hugged him. I loved him so much. I just couldn't lose him. He was surprised at first then he had his face in my hair. "I love you Piper, your my beauty queen." He said, even though it came out muffled and sounded like complete gibberish. I smiled and said, "Well, your my saving Grace. I bet I love you more." He laughed. He was really sweet. Then he stood up and took my hand. I stood up then too. He started walking but I stood still. "Jason, you do realize I love you. I missed you so much. Every day I would think about you." I said. He stopped and turned around and said, "Me to Piper."

So we walked hand in hand till we reached my old cabin. "Be nice." He said to me. I laughed. Before he left he bent down and gave a good night kiss. Not a good bye kiss, but a good nights kiss. I sighed when he pulled away. I stood there watching him until he went into his cabin. Then I turned around and walked right inside.

Chase was staring at me accusingly while all the other people glared at me. Then Lacy came up and hugged me. After that people started to ease up. I said, "I'm sorry you guys. This cabin means a lot to me and I want you guys to know that I love each and every one of you." Chase looked at me and shook his head. Everyone else ran to me to give me hugs or acceptance to my apology. Then someone said, "Can you lead us while you're here?" I looked and saw that Drew was staring at the cabin leader. Every one told me to say yes. "Okay, but is it alright with the cabin leader?" I said. The Chase said, "You're the eldest here Piper, it should go to you by right." They all looked at me strangely. Chase was older than me but he didn't want to take so I said, "I'm one hundred and eighty two years old, I think I'm the oldest." They all gasped, then cheered. When everyone settled down I told them lights are out.

In the morning I was the first to get up and get ready. It was seven thirty when people where all ready. We all walked to the dinner tables for breakfast. Soon every one scattered. Since none of the real camp leaders were here everyone broke a few rules. I took my seat besides Jason. "I hear your one hundred and eighty two years old." Jason says. I nod and he just laughs. "I feel like I'm dating a vampire." He jokes. I play along and say, "Well I'm not half goat and I have a soul." We both laugh at that. Soon we are talking about normal stuff. Like he complains about camp and I complain how he talks with his mouth open.

Then we heard a loud yelp. I looked around and saw my old group up. I jumped up and ran toward them. "What happened?" I ask when I get close to them. They point to the hill where the entrance to camp was. In a flash were there. I see the unmistakable face of Jeremy Brian. Son of Mars. I look at him and spit in disgust. He sees me and waves. Hey beautiful, can I come in?" He asks sweetly. Way too sweet for my taste.

**I hope you guys liked it. =P**


	8. Mirror Mirror on the wall

**Sorry, it has been a while since the last update; I really hope that this one fits your taste. I own nothing and all rights go to Rick Riordan. There is a song in this one. Skip it if you want not very important. It's called Golden Slumbers.**

**PIPER'S POV**

There are always people out there that you hate, but then you can't help but love them. Jeremy Brian is that kind of person. I mean I hate him, but he is like a comrade that I trust. He always hits on me though, and that earns him a really hard punch on the ground. Jeremy, or JJ for short, is the person that trains with me. He is one of the highest ranks and one of the best at fighting. He is my partner in all things. Everyone in Camp Jupiter has a partner at their level. Chase is with Foryx and Forax is honestly with no one.

I glared at Jeremy when he called me beautiful. He laughs and says, "I'm just kidding love." I just want to run my blade right through him. I breathe in and out. "Why are you here? JJ" I said. He glared at me when I said the name he dislikes so much. I smile. "Well I'm here to make sure that you don't mess anything up." He says with a smile. I shake my head and say, "Well go now. People are fine here." His eyes glazes over from my charm speak, and then he shakes his head and laughs. "Well, love. If you use charm speak than you are in a desperate need of help." He says. I make a rude gesture with my hand. He clicks his tongue and says, "Now Piper, no need to be rude. Let me meat the campers. I believe we won't bite."

My mouth drops open. I can hear other people coming to see what is keeping us so long. I quickly close my mouth and grimace. Jeremy just laughs and shakes his head. Then he links his arm in mine and drags me along. When I finally get out of my little trance people are staring at me. I see Jason looking hurt, but I still keep my arm linked with Jeremy's. "I am here to help, so get on with your business." Jeremy says. Everyone starts to move away from us except for the Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Percy, Frank, and Hazel.

Jeremy smiles triumphantly and drags me over to them to shake their hands. They all shake his hand, but they all stare at me. I grimace again and shake my head. "Don't worry love; they know you're beautiful so they stare at you." Jeremy says. I feel my cheeks grow warm. I bite them and the feeling goes away. Jeremy doesn't mean it, he loves Shay. When Jeremy finally lets me go I run to Chase. I can feel my pony tail poking my back, but I don't really care.

Jason looks at me and smiles sadly, I wave and smile, hoping that he gets the message. Jeremy notices this and says, "Piper if you will, allow me to meet all these people." I almost yelp at the statement. He already met them. Why do it again? I shake my head and put on a smile. Every person he meets, he has a long talk with them. When it was Jason's turn all Jeremy did was point at him and shook his head, then walked away.

After the little show Jeremy put on, I showed him to his cabin that he will be staying at. Sadly, that means on the Greek side of camp with all the Ares children. Jeremy fits right in with them. Even though he seems like the Leo kind of guy, he is ruthless. He shows no mercy and rarely ever shows affection. When he does though, that person gets his crap for the rest of their life. So far that only means me and Shay. So Jeremy basically glared at them all, and smiled and waved at me. I give him a wave good bye and slip into the night.

I walk to Jason's cabin and smile. At least every one I care about is here now. I walk into Jason's cabin and people bombard me. Everyone is asking me questions and looking at me funny. When I can see straight, I notice how it was all the people who met Jeremy personally were there. They all stare at me with questioning eyes but Jason looks plain sad and hurt. I smile and sit next to Jason on his bed. He slides away from me. I look at him but he won't look at me.

I sigh and start to piece everything together in my mind. Jeremy was here, but he wasn't with his group of fighters. Something must have happened. I gasp loudly and every one stares at me more intently. I tell them the whole story with every detail from when Jeremy came here. "Why is here? Form what I can gather, you guys travel in groups and rarely ever come with only one person." Annabeth says. I nod and say, "The only thing I can think of is that Jeremy is sent into exile. I guess he has to stay here. I noticed how his neck was red and how he looked sad. Poor Shay, she will never see her husband again." I say, I blush when I noticed that I thought the last part out loud. "Who is Shay?" Leo asks. "Jeremy's wife, Jeremy doesn't really have a heart. When I was first recruited he was recovering from when someone ripped out is soul." I answer; they all look at me weirdly when I say soul.

"Well Jeremy doesn't really have the capacity to love anymore. He loved Shay more than anything, so he just barely loved her when he fully recovered. When he saw me though, I don't know what made him like me, much less love me. He cares about me and I got used to his harassment. I mean he stopped aging at seventeen, me sixteen." I say. They all stare at me. I sigh and say, "Jeremy is my best friend, I trust him with my life. More than I trust Foryx, Chase, or even Forax."

They all nod and sigh at the same time. I sigh and start to get up. Jason takes my hand and pulls me back down toward him. I kiss him lightly, almost like I'm afraid of hurting him. He sighs and lets me go. I can feel tears threatening to come out of my eyes. Everyone else is leaving and saying goodbye. Soon it is just me and Jason staring at each other.

"Why do you trust him so much more than the rest of us?" Jason asks. "Jason, I trust him more than everyone here, but I trust you much more. It's just that I'm and Aphrodite girl and I can feel other people's emotions. Jason, Jeremy feels so much pain. He can barely hold feelings and he looks at me like I can help him. I have a feeling I can, but I don't know how." I say, tears coming down my pale cheeks. Jason's eyes soften and he brings me close and hugs me. "I am so sorry Piper. It's just I haven't seen you in six months and well I love you so much. I didn't know that you were under so much stress." He says sincerely.

I want to kiss him but I hold myself back. He was jealous, he just won't admit it. I laugh and smile at him. He exhales and hugs me closer. "I love you, don't you ever forget that." I say. "I love you more." Jason says playfully. I shake my head and say, "You wish." He laughs and leans in for a kiss. I put my ringers on his lips. His eye open and he looks surprised. I shake my head and say, "No kisses tonight, let's just be together." He sighs and looks a little sad.

I sigh and give in. I give him a sweet, but very short, kiss. He smiles. He grabs my waist for more but I laugh and push him back lightly. I get up and move toward the bathroom. When I get in there I look in the mirror.

I was shocked, my face was stunning. I showed no emotion, and my face and eyes looked like they weren't crying a minute ago. I felt weird; I mean I don't feel right. I blink and my face changes. I see images of my night mare. I see me, my leg isn't torn though. It's broken! I fall onto the floor. I make a huge crash and Jason opens the door. He looks at me and gasps. He points to my leg and I look at it. I gasp too. My leg was bent in an awkward way and my bone is tearing out of my skin. I puke and I see Jason look scared.

He grabs me and I yelp at the pain. He sets me into the tub and quickly undresses me. Soon the tub is filled with water and Jason is trying to clean me off. I can hear Jason yelling as loud as he can to get help. I hear the door open and then I see Thalia. She looks at me and gasps. She tells Jason something and then she leaves. Jason is now draining the tub and getting me out.

He picks me up and I'm too tired to scream at the pain. He sets me on his bed and goes back into the bathroom. He comes out with a towel and some bandages. He quickly wraps me up in the towel. He leaves the bandages alone but he sits on the bed next to me. He picks me up gently and set me up onto his lap. He sings to me, it was an old lullaby and I could barely hear it. All I could hear was-

_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I'll sing you a lullaby._

Care you know not,  
Therefore sleep,  
While I o'er you watch do keep.  
Sleep,  
pretty darling,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby.

I fell asleep after he said lullaby.

My dream was like the one before except this time I was being held and by someone unknown. When I woke up people were running everywhere around me. Jason was standing over me. He looked like he was crying. I screamed in agony when the pain came on me. I looked at him hoping that he would help me. He just stood there scared having no idea what to do. I screamed and screamed hoping someone would help me. Something was shoved down my throat and I blacked out again.

**JASON'S POV**

When I heard a crash in the bathroom I came running in. The first thing I saw was the mirror. There was a picture but then in a flash it was gone. Then I saw Piper. Her leg was bent weird and her bone was sticking out of her skin. I pointed at it and she looked at it. She puked and I was revolted at that. She was screaming and tears where going down her face. Then I knew that I had to stop the bleeding. I needed to clean her and the wound.

I picked her up and put her into the tub. She yelped and cried even harder. I quickly undressed her. She let me. I knew that I shouldn't be nervous, but she was naked in my bathroom and I was cleaning her. She probably didn't care though. She looked at me and held onto my hand and wouldn't let go. Later I found out I was screaming but I didn't know it yet.

~Time Lapse~

When Piper finally woke up for real, I was relieved. I told the Apollo kids that I would take her back and find her some clothes to wear. After all she was wearing a towel that was soaked with blood. They let me take her. Soon she was being carried to my cabin bridal style. She was hugging me tightly and she said, "I'm so sorry." Why was she sorry? "Piper, its fine, I don't mind taking care of you." I say. Were at the door and I open it. I walk to my room and while I'm doing that she says, "I know it's just that you saw me-me" I laugh nervously and say, "Naked?"

Then I hear gasps. I see Pipers friends from Camp Ultimate in my room. "Oh crap" I say under my breath. Then I say a little louder, "Why are guys in my room?!" They all stare at me shocked and then Jeremy says, "Well Piper stays here, so we just came in and made our selves at home." He said it like it was obvious. "You guys shouldn't be here. I mean it is Jason's home. You should show more respect to him." Piper says. I put my fingers to her lips and shake my head as if to tell her not to talk.

"Well we were worried about you. I mean we were in the middle of the forest, but we didn't get back till now. I heard Drew say to Lacy that you were injured. S I gathered everyone here and came here to wait for you." Chase said. "I want to know why Jason saw you naked?!" Foryx yelled at me. "Well I needed to clean Piper and all her clothes were covered in throw up so I took her clothes off and cleaned her. That was all I did. Honestly, though I want all of you to leave Piper alone and GET OUT OF MY CABIN!" I said, yelling the last part at them.

They looked nervous. Piper moved her hand as if to tell them to get out. They must have got the message because they left quickly. I moved toward Thalia's room and found all her things there. I took all the things Piper needed in there. When I brought all of the things out Piper looked like she was dying. I asked, "May I dress you Piper, you look like you are about to fall to the ground." She nods and sits up.

I carefully take off the towel. She blushes, but she doesn't say anything. I quickly put her clothes onto her. As soon as were done her head hits the pillow. I pick her up and set her onto the ground. The invisible servants quickly change the bedding to cleaner ones. Then I pick Piper up and set her down onto my bed. I wrap her up in blankets and then get onto the other bed. I hear Piper say quietly, "Only you Jason, would see me naked and then sleep on a different bed. Only you." I smile and fall asleep.

I hate my dreams.

**I hope you guys like it. It wasn't too inappropriate was it? Well any way, I hope you like it. Geese I need to stop repeating myself. =^)**


	9. The End of The Beginning

** Sorry, the ending to last chapter sucked. I think that I was just dragging it out. Any way this one will be much shorter. This is the ending and I want to end it as good as I possibly can. Well read it, and review it. I own nothing, and all rights go to Rick Riordan. =^)**

**PIPER'S POV**

I woke up to a horrible smell. I try to sit up, but something on my leg refuses to let me. I look and see the black cast on my leg. "Oh yeah I broke my leg yesterday." I say stupidly into the air. When I looked at my surroundings I saw pink. I gasped when I realized that I was in cabin 10. Cabin 10 is the Aphrodite cabin. How did I get here? I would like to find out.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed. Then I went out the door and to the big house. I knocked on the door and surprisingly some said, "Come in". I went in and was shocked to see Chiron and Lupa staring at me. "What do you need?" Chiron asked. "Y-your back." I say, still in shock. They look at me funny. "We've been back for a couple days Piper." Lupa says. I shake my head and leave.

I go back to the Aphrodite cabin and take all of my and Chase's belongings and put them in a suitcase. The case isn't filled so I go to the Hermes cabin and take Foryx's and Forax's things and put their stuff in it. It still isn't full, so I finally go to the Are's cabin and walk right in.

To my surprise Jeremy is up. All his clothes are folded up neatly. I ask him, "Can I put these in the suit case?" He nods and takes the clothes and hand it to me. When I stuff them in there I zip up the bag and tell him, "Gather everyone and tell them it is time to leave. I must say my goodbyes." "It's the middle of the night." Jeremy says. I roll my eyes at him.

I leave and go to Jason's cabin. When I walk in Jason is awake too. I rush to him and give him a kiss. He pulls away from me and say, "What's the rush, we have a long time to kiss." "No we don't. I have to go Jason. I just came back to tell you good bye." I say. Tears are in my eyes and I tell him, "We will see each other again though. I will come back in a year. I promise." He nods and gives me a goodbye kiss. I give him a hug and leave. When I look back I see Jason their looking sad, but trying to be strong at the same time.

When I got to the main entrance to camp every one else was already there. "Are you ready?" I ask them. They nod their heads. We each grab hands and then we are back at camp. "We succeeded. I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." I say. We all go our separate ways.

When I reach my room I see Sebastian at my door way. He was holding a log. "Hi Sebastian, why are you carrying a log?" I ask him. He looks sadly at me and says, "I'm so sorry." He then lifts the log up and knocks me out.

** That's the end, the end of The Beginning any way. I bet you want to know what happens, and what about her dream. Well you'll find the first part in the story **_**What**__**Happens?**_** By Lilac918. I tried to get it over with as soon as I could. The next one will be the third part of the story. I really hope you like it. Please review. I know this last chapter sucked, but I can't do anything about it. I hope you like it! =^)**


End file.
